ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Brother Voodoo
Jericho Drumm was born in Haiti, where he was surrounded by a native culture that embraced voodoo and magic. Jericho left behind his younger brother Daniel and went to New York City, where he studied psychology. After over a decade away from home, Jericho got word that his twin brother had died from a terminal illness, leaving Jericho with regret about leaving his brother to die alone. A few years later, Jericho was visited by the spirit of his dead brother he told him the truth about his last years as a Master of the Mystic Arts and how it offered him a purpose greater than most mystics in the modern world could be offered. Jericho began to accept the ways of the mystic arts and realizing that magic was the only thing tethering his brother the realm of the living dedicated himself to honoring his brothers legacy. Daniel then taught his brother the ways of how to become a true sorcerer, and so traveled to his homeland where he learned about various forms of magic including the art of voodoo magic, taught to him by Papa Jambo an old associate of Daniel's. Now empowered by his brother's teachings and the will to embrace what is beyond belif, Jericho donned the garments that would mark him as Brother Voodoo and the Houngan Supreme. Powers and Abilities Voodoo: Brother Voodoo is a master of Voodoo Magic. As a Houngan, he uses it as a form of order or white magic. * Pyrokinesis: He can become immune to fire by entering a trance. While entranced his body will not burn and he will not feel the heat. Jericho can control fire and his skin becomes impervious to burning. * Smoke Manipulation: Brother Voodoo is able to create a form of smoke or vapors that conceal his location. This smoke is accompanied by the sound of voodoo drums. The constant beat of the drums can disorient or unnerve an opponent. He can see through the smoke he forms, and possibly through other smoke created by magical means. * Hypnosis: Brother Voodoo has a form of hypnotism. It is not very effective on humans; the more intelligent a being is the more strongly they can resist his control. However, it does work well on animals. It can also be used on plants and vegetation, but their lack of mobility makes their usefulness limited. The subject must be alive, and he can only concentrate on one being at a time. * Spirit Possession: Jericho can call upon Daniel Drumm's spirit. Daniel can either enter Jericho's body to augment him physically, or he can be used to possess another being. The person becomes a virtual slave as long as he or she is alive or does not already have another foreign spirit within their body. When Daniel's spirit leaves the body, the person affected generally feels nauseous. * Speaker to the Gods or Loa: Jericho can speak to the Loas. * Magic Immunity: Jericho is immune to harmful magic. * Magic Manipulation: Jericho can manipulate magical entities. * Teleportation: Jericho can use the Evanodor Compatriot Boost Spell to transport him to other dimension. * Flight: Jericho can use the Cloak of Levitation to fly at a constant speed. * Element and Magical Manipulation: Jericho can manipulate magical and mystical forces, elemental forces at his will. He can also summon mystical creatures to counter-attack magical attacks. Category:Heroes Category:Sorcerers Category:Avengers Members Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts